


Remember

by annie30928



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: dude, there's a camera in this





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fbrjY1S73E&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=28

how i hate paparazzi, why does it never end

just one shot, and it’ll be over, just one shot and it ends

that what she keeps on saying , it never does

until… it does

there’s a field, she’s free, there’s no cameras,, no flashing lights, finally peace, 

shes done it, finally 

on the other side of the mirror, of the wall, of the glass, it’s dark

illuminating by flashes, are they cameras or lightning, nobody will know

there’s a surprising a lot of dirt here for a city, surprisingly a lot of stone, a lot of flowers

she doesn’t care how many flowers or people or dirt is there

after all shes ten feet under


End file.
